heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Top-Notch Comics Vol 1 5
). When the Wizard makes it to West Point, he sees it is under an air attack by the Mosconians. He engages in a few dogfights and wins. Once landed, he is introduced to Cadet Keith Kornell. After the brief introduction, the Wizard continues in route to save his brother, who is being gassed with poison. The Wizard bursts in to the gangs headquarters and straps on an oxygen mask on his brother. The Mosconians make their escape and the Wizard, and his brother, follow them "to their master." To Be Continued.... | StoryTitle2 = Sir Galahad | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Shanghai Sheridan | Synopsis3 = Jack Sheridan saves an elderly lady from being attacked by common street thugs only to discover that she is not quite what she seems to be. | StoryTitle4 = Streak Chandler on Mars | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Air Patrol | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = On the Island of the Devil Doctor | Synopsis6 = Dick Storm | StoryTitle7 = The Kidnapping of Sally Iver | Synopsis7 = Bob Phantom stops some kidnappers from killing a millionaire's daughter. | StoryTitle8 = West Pointer | Synopsis8 = | StoryTitle9 = Conquest of the Mocha Men | Synopsis9 = While on a cruise ship with Kardak, Lorna Dorne is taken overboard and kidnapped by mermen. The undersea tribe has made Lorna their Queen, and Kardak, their Minister of State. If they want to return to the "surface," they need to destroy the Mocha Men. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Lady Lynette Villains: * Sir Gilbert (Dies) Other Characters: * Sir Kay * Sir Lancelot (mentioned only) Locations: * Camelot Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chan Sing-Tan * Madam Kang Sky-Check Villains: * Other Characters: * Ah-Mee, servant of Chan Sing-Tan Locations: * China ** Shanghai Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Streak Chandler Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * of the Air Patrol Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Sally Iver * Mortimer Iver Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Mocha Men Other Characters: * The Anderran Fishtails Locations: * Anderran (an undersea continent) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Mosconian Menace" story was not only the first crossover for MLJ Comics, but also the first meeting of the Shield and the Wizard. They met in Part One, this issue, and Part Two, which was published in Pep Comics #4. Part 3 is published in Pep Comics #5, and Part 4 in the next issue of Top-Notch. Top-Notch Comics #7 concludes the "Mosconian" storyline. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}